Jacob, her personal sun
by xx DeppMyPersonalSun xx
Summary: Can call it Another New Moon Story. Bridget-Bella of the story.Jacob is her BEST FRIEND who is always with her after a break up but will things change when she decides to give Shaun another chance? No mythical stuff. :D R&R!
1. Decision

Preface

What do you do when you're hurt, when your heart stops beating, maybe not enough to kill you but enough to leave you hanging between life and death? What do say to someone when someone asks you "Are you fine?", and you know you can say anything but the word "yes." What do you do when each night you wake up to find yourself crying? And why is it that even when you console your heart with the best of explanations, it refuses to hold on to them?

Bridget Taylor. She was one person who was hurt, who knew love and pain. She also knew forgiveness, but how many times could she forgive? But she always ended up forgiving the one who broke her heart a million times.

It was like a normal routine for her now, standing in her balcony in the evenings and going through all those memories. Though the memories were always followed by tears. Each day she wiped a tear off her cheek, trying to bring a smile to her face, but anyone could make out that it was fake. It was like she had forgotten how to smile.

Obviously, she had lost somebody. But was he coming back? Coming back in its true sense? Coming back like she remembered him?

Chapter 1 – Decision

She sat there all day, thinking of how to talk to him. Bridget thought of all the possibilities for them being apart, so far apart. All this time she was afraid to say it to him, afraid of asking why was he doing so. She never had the courage to. She thought if she ever brought it up, then things would get worse. But weren't they bad enough already?

"Is it worth it? Knowing the truth even if it means losing him?"

Night finally came and her day's thinking came up with only one solution – she had to go see for herself. Even if Jacob didn't want to talk to her he would have to say it to her face. She _needed_ to know more than she wanted to. Her desperate need was finally giving her courage. It was finally driving her insane. Not being with the person who had been keeping her alive for so long.

She stared at her ceiling, sleep no where to be found, thinking only about the one person she was dying to be with. She thought to herself, "Why can't he be there for me when _I_ need him? Why do _I_ always have to be the responsible one, the sensitive one?"

This, Bridget realized, only meant how selfish she was. She knew while giving she should not expect anything back but now how could she? All this time when she was getting his company, how could she suddenly not want more? But she couldn't help it. She loved him and she expected _at least_ a little back. Who wouldn't? Who would want to lose life a second time?

Sleep, one thing she wanted badly in that moment showed up later than it should have. She wanted to go in the dream world, away from reality, the reality that hurt. But that night, forget luck, even sleep wasn't on her side. She turned and twisted not knowing what to do. She then gave up trying. She knew she would have to face the facts no matter how much they hurt. She might as well face the whole thing then. She could burst out crying any minute now, but she had to take the chance.

She tried hard to remember where or how it all started but just couldn't recall. It was so sudden for her that all this became a big part of her life. A smile was starting to cross her face.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2 – Change

*FLASHBACK*

Bridget was still on the verge of passing middle school. Like any other person, she wished High school would be something like a place where all dreams came true and before starting high school she wanted to set everything in place, be absolutely ready. She was happy with her life, a normal life. She had great friends who were always by her side, had experienced almost everything _and_ she was in love. His name was Shaun Michael and they were happy together. Not many liked them being together but who cared? Not at that stage of life at least. As long as she was happy with him, it was all fine. But her happy life didn't include Jacob yet, at least not as a big part of it. She knew him as just another guy in her class and he knew her as just another girl in his class, talking only in necessary situations, resulting to a conversation very rarely.

Exams ended and they all looked forward to what was waiting for them.

Finally they all entered High school and it felt like paradise, like finally they were fitting in, finding a place in the world. But no one really noticed how their world was beginning to change. No one thought it would make _such_ a big difference. All the good friends weren't really in the same classes but no one cared, they thought it won't change anything. That's when she started noticing Jacob much. She had a lot of common classes with him and out of curiosity or maybe plain boredom they finally started talking for the heck of it. As they communicated, they discovered they had similar likes and dislikes, something they could have never imagined. Time passed and they interacted, and they _actually_ started considering each other their friend now, even after spending one whole year without looking twice at each other. They were spending time together now. They talked in classes, getting punished at times for talking so much, started sitting together and sharing laughs. They talked about sports and each other and they became close enough to actually call each other good friends and they thought that's it. No more. After all they did belong to different worlds. But looks like High school had a different plan.

Thanks to High School's planned schedule, Bridget didn't have much time to spend with Shaun, her boyfriend. But they were still tight and didn't care about what the world thought of that. Jacob himself had a relationship but no one could ever make out when it was still on or when they were apart, it was _so_ on and off!

Jacob didn't have that much time for his girlfriend either; he rather preferred to spend the time playing football, his love, as he called it.

The schedule was full of classes and really less free time. Even if there was free time, people who had classes together, had free time together. Obviously this gave Bridget and Jacob more and more time together and less time for their own lives. But were they unhappy due to that? That theory seemed unlikely. Anyone who saw them, always saw them with a smile on their faces, and always together.

She could talk to Jacob about anything and everything now. Jacob too shared his problems with her and she was always around to help him. Others stared as they walked past them because they had never seen any other friends so much in love. But the world always has a different view. They both never realized when they became so close, became best friends.

One day in their free time, Bridget sat next to Jacob waiting for the others' class to get over. Jacob had his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed. A peaceful look on his face, something he always had around her. He went on about how he liked his girlfriend but they never talked much when they had time to spend with each other.

"I don't know what to do" he said. " She doesn't even understand it!"

"It's ok; everything's going to be fine."

She consoled him but she didn't know things weren't going to be fine with _her_.

It was time for lunch now and the thought brought a smile to both their faces thinking they could be with the ones they were waiting for now. Bridget could be with Shaun and Jacob could be with his girlfriend. Jacob happily walked away and she started moving towards the cafeteria herself. She walked a few steps and then paused. A smile crossed her face on seeing the one she was looking for, Shaun. She waved to him but the corners of her mouth pulled down when she didn't get a response.

"Did he even notice me?"

She tried to smile again and waved another time but by now he had turned around and was walking the opposite way.

"What's gotten into him? What did I do?"

The thought had just crossed her mind when Jessica, her classmate and a good friend came running to her.

"Bridget!" Jessica exclaimed. "Bridget! You will not believe this!"

"What? What happened?" She thought it would've been another one of Jessica's daily gossip, never thinking once what was ahead.

Jessica gave a sympathetic look before starting off with her news. This gave her away. "Umm Bridget, Shaun told me to tell you something."

Bridget needed no more to understand what was going on. Her heart started to sink.


End file.
